TEKKEN
by Hector BEUTOUTFOIS
Summary: Une nouvelle option apparait à Poudlard : le TEKKEN
1. chapitre 1

Disclamer : Harry Potter et sa bande de zozos ne m'appartiens pas , et est une propriété de J.K. ROWLING .De plus TEKKEN et les persos cité ne m'appartiennent pas non plus et son propriétaire de NACMO.Mon but n'est pas de faire du fric , ca n'aurait été que moi je ne m'embêterais même pas a écrire cette histoire !!!  
  
Avertissement : Bon , autan vous le dire tt de suite cet histoire est un paris avec un amie ! Et ce ne me fait pas + plaisir de taper cette histoire que vous fais plaisir de la lire . C'est dire !  
  
Chapitre 1 : le choix des options.  
  
Ouf . Hector avait passé une rude journée, 2 heures de métamorphose, 2 heures d'enchantement . Bref rien de très plaisant en plus la Mc Gonagal leur avait dit quel passerait ce soir dans la salle commune pour leur donner des recherches à faire sur les options, comme si ils n'avait pas assez de boulots avec leurs examens qui approchait . Il contempla la salle commune des Gryffondor avec ses fauteuils à l'aspect défoncés et commença a feuilleter son « Livre d'enchantement niveau 2 ». A peine 15 pages après il vit la silhouette de la professeur de métamorphose qui criait « les 2° années , par ici » , il ferma son livre et s'approcha . Elle dit : « Comme vous le savez vous aller avoir des options a choisir pour l'année prochaine, vous les garderaient au moins jusqu'à votre BUSE c'est donc très important. » Elle reprit son souffle et continua : « vous devrez en choisir au moins 2 parmi cette liste (elle fit passer 1 liste) et vous me ferez 1 exposé sur 2 options pour lundi prochain . »Et elle rajouta « BEUTOUTFOIS venez avec moi, dans mon bureau. » Elle l'arracha de sa lecture de la liste, il lui demandait ce que voulait la vieille mais il la suivit sans faire d'histoire. Il entra dans le bureau au style écossait elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle dit sans préambule : « Vous me ferez un exposé sur le TEKKEN et uniquement la dessus. -bien madame -se sera tout sortez » Il sortit sans rien dire d'autre. Il passa une bonne parti de sa semaine dans la bibliothèque et quand il vit que, le samedi, il n'avait rien trouvé il alla voir son joker. Celui-ci s'appelait Hermione GRANGER, elle était Préfète-en-Chef et une véritable encyclopédie vivante il se connaissait car tout les deux d'origine moldu ils avaient décidés de se serrer les coudes. « -Salut Mione  
-Ho salut FEU D'TOUT BOIS (FEU D'TOUT BOIS était 1 anagramme de son nom de famille . Il n'avait jamais aimé son prénom)  
-Je voulais te demander, tu connais quelque chose à propos du TEKKEN ?  
-Du TEKKEN ? Jamais entendu parlée. » Tout ses espoirs s'envoler quand elle eut dit ça si elle ne savais pas, personnes ne savais. Elle rajouta « Mais attend, je vais chercher sur « L'encyclopédie des sorcier » -elle chercha tout haut T, comme Théodore ah, TEKKEN page 1002. » Elle lut : « c'est assez bref, (.)les art martiaux martiaux magique comme le TEKKEN font parti de cette catégories. -m'ci mione !!! » et il s'en alla sans autre explication.tout s'ecairait 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Tout s'éclairaient ! Bien qu'étant d'origine moldue, sont père était professeur de Judo, Il en avait lui même pratiquait jusqu'à 11 ans (date de sont entré a poudlard) et avait aussi fait quelque années de Kendo et de Naginata. Ce qui avait le plus attristé son père lors de son entré a Poudlards, c'est que l'EPS n'était pas une matière présente au programme ! C'est pour cela que Hectors continuait comme même le sport (le week end et les matins ) et été doté d'une musculature importante pour son âge, on lui avait même proposés de jouer un poste de batteur a l'équipe de Gryffondor mais étant une loque sur balais il préféra refuser. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de perdre un peu peu de son contrôle de soi lorsque pour la 10.1022 un serpantard du nom de Orcus McNair l'avait traité de sang de bourbe de lui donner un atémi qui donna respectivement 1 semaine d'infirmerie a McNair et 6 heures de colles à Hector, depuis ils s'était un peu calmé l'un l'autre. Il fini son exposé à l'aide de « les art magiques orientaux » et donna sa réponse à MgGonagal, avec comme option cochés « TEKKEN et RUNES ANCIENNES Spécialisation :LangueS ORIANTALS « MgGonagal lui esquissa un de ses rares sourires . Son père fût aux anges quand il lui annonça la nouvelle et passa un superbe été. 


End file.
